


Die Verwandlung

by somsujeong



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Mirrors
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 거울에 비친 남자의 모습은.





	Die Verwandlung

**Author's Note:**

> 20190308 레이튼 전력

_쨍그랑!_

날카로운 파열음이 방안을 울렸다. 집안의 거울을 모두 교체한 지 사흘째였다. 부들부들 떨리는 주먹에 피가 맺혔지만, 그 붉은색조차 꼴 보기 싫어 유리 파편이 박힌 채로 그것을 벽에 꽂았다. 예리한 조각이 더 깊숙이 피부를 파고들었지만 아픔은 느껴지지 않았다. ‘통각’을 느낀 지 꽤 되었다. 분노인지 아니면 바스라져 사라진 감정의 잔여물인지 모를 느낌이 지나가니 누군가가 뛰어오는 발소리가 유난히 크게 들렸다. 레이몬드가 방에 들어오자마자 벌어진 난장판을 보고 잔소리를 하듯 _주인님,_ 하고 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“거기 가만히 계십시오. 제가 치우겠습니다.”

거울이 걸려 있던 자리에 튀기고 아직도 벽에 붙어 있는 주먹 아래로 흘러내린 피를 보고선 그가 잠시 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 이제는 익숙해진 것처럼 조심히, 그러나 확실하게 포스터의 손을 잡고 침대로 이끄는 레이몬드의 손길은 언제나처럼 부드러웠다. 멍하니 침대에 앉아 레이몬드가 집게로 거울 조각을 뽑아내는 것을 보고 있자니 공허함만이 밀려왔다. ……뼈를 긁을 만큼 깊은 곳까지 들어왔던 유리가 빠져나간 자리를 탁한 적색이 채우자 이내 눈을 감았다. 제 옷과 또 제 피부와 대비되는 흰색이 손을 완전히 뒤덮을 때까지 그는 침묵을 지켰다. 붕대로 포스터의 손을 단단히 동여매고선 레이몬드가 무언가를 주섬주섬 꺼냈다.

“계속 이럴 수는 없잖습니까. 보통 이런 일에는 시간이 약이지만, 우선 이것이라도 받아 보심이 어떠한지요.”

새하얀 가면이 그의 손에 얹힌다. 눈을 깜박거리며 제가 제대로 보고 있는 것이 맞는지 확인했다. 눈만을 확실하게 가려 주는 간단한 반가면이 저를 바라본다. 눈구멍은 오래 쳐다보고 있으면 마치 그에 빨려 들어갈 것처럼 깊고 지독한 검은색이었다. 괜히 가면을 향해 뻗는 손이 주춤, 했으나 고개를 젓고 다시 결심을 굳혔다. 레이몬드의 말이 옳았다. 계속 보이는 거울을 족족 깨부술 수는 없다. 하도 여러 번 긁혀 이제는 희미하게 하얀 선이 남은 손등이 붕대 밑에서 저의 나약함을 탓하는 것 같았다.

레이몬드가 건넨 가면을 쓰고 다시금 그가 들어 올린, 다른 거울을 보았다. 짙은 붉은색이 가려지니 한결 편했다. 증오스러운 색이 더는 제 얼굴에 존재하지 않는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 얇은 종잇장 한 장 차이로 이렇게 사람이 막 변해도 되나, 싶었지만 참 오랜만에 ‘해방’된 듯한 느낌을 받아 입가에 미소의 그림자가 어리었다. 눈을 가리니까 그 누구라고 해도 아무도 제 정체를 모를 것 같았다. 언제나 사람들의 관심은 제 특이한 눈동자 색에 있었으니까. _그녀는 붉은색이 따듯한 불꽃이 피어오르는 것 같다며 좋아했었지……._ 괜히 떠오르는 기억에 빠드득 이가 갈린다.

눈은 마음의 창(窓). 그것을 가리면 결국 제 마음속의 소리를 듣지 못하고 내면을 비추는 거울을 잃는 법이다. 소설에서 악인들이 흔히 얼굴을 가면을 쓰는 이유도 그것이겠지. 레이몬드가 가면을 건넨 이유와는 다르지만, 포스터는 그것이 꽤 마음에 들었다. 안경 대신 가면을, 붉은 넥타이 대신 검은 넥타이를, 정성스레 다듬은 머리 대신 모자와 덮개를. 이렇게 외형을 바꾸고 나니 다른 사람처럼 보였다.

나도 날 알아보지 못하는데 그 누가 지금의 내 모습을 보고 ‘포스터 사하이만’이라고 할까?


End file.
